September 1996 (FSK)
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *FSK (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-09-?? ; Comments *Start of show: Hello there my name is John Peel. I'm 56, fat and English. Sounds terrible doesn't it, but the music is going to be OK *Peel apologises for not sending some of his shows to FSK for sometime due to an illness in the family, referring to Sheila's brain haemorrhage. *Peel mentions about 3 years ago, he bought 150 Kenyan 7" singles from a seller and suspect they were probably stolen but mentions some of them were great records and plays one of them on the show. *Peel reveals that one of his memorable gigs was when he and the Misunderstood played a gig at a black topless club in Watts, Los Angeles, a year before the riots. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Wedding Present: Up (CD - 2, 3, Go) Cooking Vinyl *Adam X: The Cyclone (12" - 100% Brooklyn EP) Sativae :(JP: 'As you will notice, there are a lot of John Lennon's around at the moment and here's an Australian one and a rather good one too') *Brent McMallon: A Girl With A Whim (Peel mentions only 199 copies were released from this Tasmanian artist) *Halibuts: Ta-Hu-Wa-Hu-Wai (CD - Life On The Bottom) Upstart *Copy Girls: Njunge (Kenyan record) *Bennet: Young, Free And Sorry (CD - Super Natural) Roadrunner *Studio Pressure: Relics (Remixes) (12") Certificate 18 :(JP: 'This next track comes from Vancouver, Canada, and it's by somebody called Destroyer. I must admit when the cassette, when the CD rather, arrived, I didn't bother listening to it straight away, because I thought Destroyer was going to be some terrible Scandinavian heavy metal band, but in fact it's not the case at all, it's one bloke and he's really rather good. This is called I, As McCarthy') *Destroyer: I, As McCarthy (CD - We'll Build Them A Golden Bridge) Tinker :(JP: 'As I said many times before, no radio programme really is complete without a track from The Fall so') *Fall: Fit And Working Again (LP - In: Palace Of Swords Reversed) Cog Sinister *Misunderstood: My Mind *Creeper: Speaker Crack (12" - Undulator 23 / Speaker Crack) Cluster *UFO Or Die: Shock Shoppers (7") Skin Graft *Bush Chemists: Fire Trap (CD - Dub Convention) Fashion *Panel Donor: Ecto Nocturne (CD - Lobedom & Global) Lotuspool :(JP: 'One of my favourite LP's of this year or indeed of any other year, is the LP, I take it to be first, made by the Swedish Elvis, Eilert Pilarm') *Eilert Pilarm: She's Not You (CD - Greatest Hits) Green Pig Production *X-Cess & Fade: Deadly Silence (12" - Deadly Silence / Go Ahead London) Mental Platinum *UnHOLD: Reinheitsgebot (LP - Breit Vom Geist Der Zeit) Fidel Bastro *Jaybird Coleman: Man Trouble Blues (v/a CD - Devil In The Woodpile - The Essential Recordings Of Blues Harmonica) Indigo :(JP: 'Here's something else noisier and extraordinary from Japan') *Ground-Zero: Rush Capture Of The Revolutionary Opera - 1 (CD - Revolutionary Pekinese Opera Ver.1.28) ReR Megacorp *Billy Bragg: The Space Race Is Over (CD - William Bloke) Cooking Vinyl *Mocket: Name Tag (CD - Bionic Parts) Punk In My Vitamins *Microtek: Creator (12") Fifth World *Candyskins: Circles (CD Single) Ultimate *Who: Circles File ;Name *John Peel-FSK-DAT-96-09 ;Length *1:29:51 ;Other *Thanks to Max-dat for the recording. ;Available *Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:FSK Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes